The Demon Brat
by MyNameIsGuzse
Summary: Kageki was a happy child who thought life was perfect. For years his grandfather had taught him magic that could control the shadows. But one day, when those guild wizards showed up, his world got turned upside down. Now he's left alone, with a burning desire to become the strongest mage ever! And the strongest mage should be in the strongest guild, not?
1. Chapter 1: A peculiar mission!

**Hello everyone! MyNameIsGuzse, and this is my BRAND NEW STORY! \o/**

**Before anybody goes "UNGH, FINISH YOUR NARUTO STORY FIRST YOU ALMOST NEVER UPDATE THAT S*#!", hear me out: I have a very bad case of "NotwatchingNarutoatthemomentwhichisnothelpingmymotivationtowriteaboutit-iatus". It's a serious disease where I don't feel motivation to write about Naruto. However, as a loyal fan of the still ongoing Fairy Tail, I really couldn't help myself any longer. This story has been brewing inside my mind for a long time, and I'm happy to be able to share it with you guys! Without further ado, let's begin this!**

**Oh, BTW: if I owned Fairy Tail, the dragon slayers would all have been able to control dragon force already. Love that stuff. Disclaimer active on entire story blah blah blah... Let's do this! I'm getting fired up!**

Pre Tenrou Island-arc, after Edolas-arc

Lucy was pissed. Natsu had dragged her with him on a job, which involved snakes the size of tree's with heads like those of cats who spewed green acid. Oh, and did I mention that the cat's were also giant perverts? Luckily, Virgo appeared with some spare clothes to replace her burned-off ones. At least Natsu got a kick out of beating the crap out of them, though they didn't last very long against the dragon slayer.

_"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the blondes frustration._

_"Look Natsu! Lucy stripped when we weren't looking!" Happy noted._

_"Hey yeah! Lucy, you really shouldn't hang around Gray that much, he's rubbing off on you!" Natsu laughed. Lucy snapped._

_"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, hitting Natsu on the head, knocking him face-down into the ground._

_"Wow Lucy! You're even scarier then Erza!" Happy said with a monotone kind of voice._

_"Shut it cat!"_

To make things worse, the client ended up being a Gorrila man, who had to remind them time and time again that he was "a proud member of the Humani-Primate's, thank you very much!", and could only pay with banana's. Not that Happy and Natsu minded. To top it all off, they were almost at the guild and already had Natsu and Happy eaten all the banana's. This was NOT her day.

"Woah! I can see the guild already!" Natsu said happily.

"Hey Natsu, wanna grab something to eat?" Happy asked his pink-haired friend.

"Sure! Let's go!" Natsu chimed in as the two ran off towards the guild hall, leaving Lucy behind.

"Really those two! How big are their stomachs!" Lucy shouted to nobody in particular. "Bigger than their heads at least" she noted as she too made her way back to the guild.

When she was almost at the guild hall did Lucy, who was lost in thoughts, bump into an older man, knocking him over. "Oh I'm sorry, sir! I didn't pay attention!" She apologized, extending her hand to the older man. The man looked frail and old. His hair was completely grey, his face wrinkly and his body thin. He was, however, in perfect condition, as he jumped up and brushed himself off. As the man got up, Lucy noticed he had black markings on his arm.

"No problem miss! I wasn't paying attention either" the man replied with a carefree kind of smile only a few people were able to pull off, Natsu being one of them. "Well, I'll be on my way. Goodbye, miss!" The man said, leaving Lucy behind. A few minutes later, she made it back to the guild hall. She was welcomed by a smiling Mirajane, drunk Cana, Elfman who was explaining to Gray what being a man was all about, and Natsu and Happy, who were stuffing their faces with whatever Mirajane brought them.

"Hey Lucy! Order something and join us!" Natsu proposed, but Lucy sighed.

"If that job actually had a normal reward I would have, but I can't pay for food when I have to pay rent soon and all the client's pay in banana's!"

"Hey!" Happy interrupted. "The previous job had a reward of a year worth of hand cream!" the cat corrected.

"Indeed, but you ate it anyways!" Lucy reacted.

"We can't help it, Lucy. There haven't been many jobs as of late with a decent reward. All small stuff" Natsu noted. Lucy sighed again.

"Yeah. And if this keeps up I'll have to live in the gutter" Lucy said gloomy.

"At least you won't have to worry about rent then!"

"Shut it, furball!"

Mirajane, who had been watching their lover's quarrel, decided to jump in.

"If you two need a good job, there was an old man here a little while ago who gave us a decent request. I haven't put it up yet, do you want to take a look?" Mira asked.

"Yes please!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy all chimed in.

When Mira came back with the job request, the first thing the trio noted was that it requested a lot of people. Probably some rich guy who had an object stolen from him. The second thing they noted was that the reward was very high: 3 million Jewel.

"If we finish this job, you'll be able to cover your rent for 3 years with your share!" Natsu said excitedly. "Probably not that long, but at least for a few months! Let's take it!" Lucy said, equally if not more excited.

"But there is one problem. They asked for around 6 people. And since I doubt they'll accept cat's for the job, we still 3 people" Lucy said.

"So you guy's need someone else to come along?"

Lucy, Natsu and Happy all turned around at Gray, who had escaped from Elfman's speech.

"I'll come with you guy's. There aren't any good jobs anyways".

"Shouldn't you put on some clothes first?" Lucy remarked.

"Ah crap, not again!"

"So even if the ice queen comes along, we still need 4 people, right?" Natsu asked.

"2 people! Who thought you math?" Lucy corrected.

"A dragon" Natsu replied.

"Well, why don't you ask Erza and Wendy? I'm sure they'll want to come along!" Mira proposed.

"Well speak of the devil!"

At that moment, the doors opened, revealing Erza, who was carrying a large bag on her back.

"Who are you calling a devil, Gray?" she asked, mildly annoyed. Gray shivered.

"Nobody madam!" he replied. Natsu started to laugh.

"Ooh, did the big scary Erza scare you, ice queen?"

"Shut it, flamehead!"

"What did you call me, stupid snowman?"

"Alright, that's it!" Gray said, jumping at Natsu.

"At least have the decency to wear clothes when you fight, stripper!" Natsu said, retaliating.

It went all downhill from there.

The first person to join the two in their fight was Elfman. _"Leave the fighting to the real men!"_ Then Gajeel joined in, eager to land a punch on Natsu. An airborne chair hit Bickslow in the face, permitting him to jump in. It didn't take long for the entire guild to be engulfed in chaos. Only Lucy and Mira didn't feel like punching each other's brains out.

"We'll ask Erza later" Lucy said, sweatdropping. "But where's Wendy?"

"Wendy was picking up some things from the store for me. She'll be back soon" Mira replied. They then noticed Natsu and Gray roll past them.

"I hope Erza eats you!"

"I hope Erza craps on you!"

"If you two don't stop insulting me I'm gonna crap on and eat the both of you!" she said, smaking both of them into one of the wooden pillars in the hall. "In that order?" Natsu asked, earning him an instant knock-out punch in the stomach.

After that, the situation was explained to Erza, who decided to come along with them.

"Then we just have to ask Wendy, and we'll have enough people to go" Lucy said. They then waited patiently for the blue-haired teen to come back. 10 minutes later, the doors opened again, and the girl and her snow-white exceed came through.

"Mira! I got the things you wanted me to pick up!" she told the takeover-mage.

"Thanks a lot, Wendy!" Mira said with a bright smile only she could pull off.

"Hey Wendy, Carla! Come over here for a second!" Erza motioned the two to sit down with them. When they also decided to come along, all that was left to do was decide when they would leave.

"Allright, so we'll meet up at the town's gate tomorrow morning at 9 am. Don't be late guys!" Natsu said, having recovered from Erza's hellish pain-bringing punch. They all said their goodbyes, and left to get some sleep.

But in the middle of the night, a lone man was walking towards the mountains the gang would head to the following day.

"I hope that somebody will arrive soon. I don't have much time left..."

**And that's it! Chapter one: complete! Thank you for staying with me until now. This story needs some time to get started, really. But next chapter, the demon brat will make his first appearance! Anyways, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grandpa Hiro!

**Hey! Stop that, that's disgusting! Picking your nose, how dare you!**

**...I really hope somebody was picking their nose when they read that xD**

**Anyways, today I will finally show you guys who Kageki is!**

"Hey Gray, have you seen Erza?" Lucy asked the ice mage, who shrugged in response.

"I haven't. And in some ways, that's a relief" he said turning around, showing the large bump on his head from the previous day. Who knew that pillar's could be so hard?

"Hah! Gray is scared of Erza, Gray is scared of Erza!" Natsu sung teasingly.

"What did you say, flamebrain?" Gray shot back.

"I said you're a scaredy cat! What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu replied.

"Allright, that's it!" and the two started their 1 millionth-and-some-more'th fight.

"NATSU! GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Erza's voice sounded, leading to the two wizards hugging each other, dancing some weird dance with their lips touted.

"Just spreading friendship by showing how close we are!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, nothing suspicious going on here!" Gray chimed in. Lucy, Carla and Wendy sighed; seeing them like this was just creepy.

"Alright then".

She bought it!

"We have a long journey ahead, so I arranged a cart for us. Let's get going!" Erza proposed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll walk" Natsu replied as he started to walk out of the city gates. However, he was caught by Erza by his scarf, choking him.

"If you go by foot, we'll have finished the job before you even get there!" She reasoned and proceeded to drag him into the cart.

"Please have mercy!" Natsu whined. Gray smirked, today was gonna be a good day, he could feel it.

3 hours after they left, they arrived at the destination. It was a small village with many hunter's. Because of this, many leather and meat shops donned the main streets. There were also some fishery's, who probably went fishing on a nearby lake.

When the cart's door opened, Natsu fell out headfirst. He was then followed by Lucy, Erza, and then Gray, who "accidentally" stepped on him in the process.

"Get up Natsu. We have to go. Our client lives a little further, closer to the mountains" he said.

"Leave me behind, I'm dying" the pinkhead replied.

"Okay" the ice wizard replied.

"Later Natsu" Erza followed.

"You'll follow us when you're better" Lucy said.

"You think he'll really die?" Happy asked.

"Not you to, Happy!" Natsu whined, struggling to get up. They all had gotten used to his motion sickness by now, so they knew he wouldn't be left behind.

After a half hour walk through the forest, which didn't go without its usual skirmishes ("_Your pink hair is annoying, do something about it!", "Where did your clothes go? Did a dragon fly by and make them disappear or something?"), _they arrived at their clients house. It was more like a large cabin. It was well hidden behind the think forest. They noticed that some sort of magic circle was painted on the door.

"Is this the place?" Lucy asked. She found it hard to believe somebody lived this isolated in the woods. She had always known the giant complex that was her "house", which was more like a village on its own, and had since then always lived in Magnolia. She liked the city, where there were people everywhere. And she could understand why people would prefer the quit of a little village. But this was a little _too _quite.

"Let's knock on the door" Erza said, doing so. However, nobody answered.

"Weird. Do you think they're..." Gray begun, but was cut off by Natsu. "Shh! I heard something!"

His dragonlike hearing didn't fail him, as there were indeed sounds coming from deeper in the woods. It sounded like people were fighting.

"Let's go check it out!" Erza said. Gray and Natsu followed on foot, only Lucy and Wendy hesitated.

"Normally, you don't run _at _a fight, but _from _a fight!" she reasoned.

"If that's our client getting killed over there, you can forget about your rent for the upcoming months!" Gray said.

"Let's go Wendy! We have to help them!" Lucy said, running ahead of the other's.

"Honestly, that was too simple!" Carla said.

When the group arrived at the scene, they saw two people standing in front of eachother, heavily beaten. One of them was a young boy with spiky, pitch-black hair who looked 8 years old. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. His eyes were pitch black; you couldn't separate his iris from his pupil. He was surrounded by what looked like shadows: clearly, he was a shadow mage.

The man in front of him seemed a lot older, around 70. Lucy recognised him immediately: it was the man she bumped into the day before. Only now, he didn't wear a cloak, and she noticed how muscular the man was for his age. She was sure he was Elfman approved! The man was also surrounded by magic. It looked like shadow magic, but also didn't. If it were shadow's, they somehow got a dark purple shine tint to them. On one of his arms in particular there were a lot of shadows. It was the arm with the black markings that reached all the way to his shoulders. The man noticed the visitors, and turned to the boy in front of him.

"Kageki, we'll have to cut our training short, I'm afraid! These were the wizards I told you about, the ones from Fairy Tail!" the old man said with a kind smile. The little boy nodded, and ran up to the man.

"Sorry for interrupting sir. We are wizards from fairy tail. Do you know somebody who recently requested a job?" Erza asked politely.

"Actually, I do. You see, I was that somebody!" The older man explained. Kageki looked at his grandfather, a little confused.

"Why did you ask for guild wizards, grandpa?" the boy asked.

"Because we have to go pick something up we can't do by ourselves. But I'll explain the details at home. Please, follow me" the old man said, gesturing the others to follow.

When they arrived at the cabin, the man opened the door, leading them inside. Almost everything inside was made out of wood. The sofa's were coated with wolf hides, probably from the village. There was a wooden table with oak chairs. The kitchen counters were made out of mahogany, and the place was lighted with lacrima light bulbs. The fairy tail wizards all took seats, joined by the old man and Kageki.

"I thank you for coming so quickly. I didn't expect anybody to show up for at least a couple of days. My name is Hiro Ethero. I used to be a mage just like you, even though I never joined a guild. These days I live together with my grandson, Kageki, and teach him shadow magic. We were just having a sparring contest when you arrived" Hiro introduced himself to the group. Kageki, his grandson, sat quietly next to his grandfather, eying the Fairy Tail wizards. Wendy noticed, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Erza scarlet".

"I'm Natsu, and this is happy! ("aye!") nice to meet'cha!"

"Hi, I'm Gray".

"My name is Lucy".

"And I'm Wendy, and this is Carla. It's a pleasure!"

Hiro eyed the group, and nodded.

"You all look like fine wizards. I'm sure we will get along fine".

"So what's the request? We need to fetch an item, right?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, I once belonged to a group of wizards. We took very particular jobs, namely hunting jobs. We hunted down everything from golems to phoenixes, all specializing in something else. I myself specialized in hunting demons and devils, anything demonic. On one job, we managed to get our hands on a very special lacrima. Special, but dangerous. We found it too dangerous to sell, but none of us wanted to guard it either. So we decided we would seal it away some old ruins not too far from here, and move on. We made it so that only those who knew the secret could gain access to it, and we would all have to be present to break the seal" Hiro explained. The group looked at him to continue.

"Was that lacrima that dangerous that it needed so much protection?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Powerful, but dangerous in the wrong hands. Inside that lacrima lies the secret to a very old type of lost magic. When somebody who isn't prepared for that kind of magical power is subjected to it, they will become corrupted in a few weeks, months if their lucky. All lost magic has some secret to it. We knew: our entire group practiced it".

"What could other forms of lost magic do to you?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well, let's see. I think phoenix slayer magic could stop your body's healing capabilities if used too much. And necromancy could turn you into an undead and send your soul to the netherworld. And... Oh yeah! Dragon slayer magic slowly turns their users into dragons themselves!" Hiro said with a smile, obviously amused by his own words. He and Kageki soon noticed, however, that their visitors were all staring at some of their members with distrust. Said members were shaking in their chairs.

"...I don't wanna turn into a dragon!" Wendy whined.

"Wait, you two are dragon slayers?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, we are" Natsu replied with a gulp. "I'm a fire dragon slayer, and she's a sky dragon slayer. Tell us, how fast does this transformation occur?" The fear (or was it excitement?) was present in his voice.

"Don't worry! You won't turn into a dragon just like that! It could only happen when you suddenly gain too much dragon slayer energy in your body. It's not something that can be obtained by natural means. Even a lacrima full of dragon slayer magic wouldn't be able to cut it. You'd have to absorb so much energy that you could go dragon force a hundred times over!" he told them, putting the two dragon slayers at ease.

"Anyways, after our group disbanded, I decided to come live here. Kageki joined me here when his parent's passed away, and has lived with me ever since. But I'm growing old, and the lacrima needs to be brought to a new location. I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands, but I don't want it to go lost, either. I believe it's magical power might be useful someday. However, the other members of my group have either passed away by now, or I can't reach them. I was a very young member of the group, you see. I will personally help with the retrieval of the lacrima, since at least one original member needs to be present. Will you all help me?" Hiro asked. The group didn't have to think twice: it's what they came here for after all!

"We're with you, old man! Let's get that lacrima back!" Natsu stated. The idea of some powerful magic was enough to get him fired up.

"Grandpa? Can I come too?" Kageki asked, pulling his grandfather's shirt.

"Kageki, the ruins can be pretty dangerous. Some old spirits guard that place and the lacrima inside. You aren't ready for it yet, you're just a child" Hiro said, leaving the boy pouting.

"But you always go and do these things by yourself! I want to help too!" The boy whined.

"I'm sorry, but no means no. You will stay here in case somebody comes looking for me. Am I clear?" Hiro ordered.

"Yes grandpa..."

"Good. Anyways, it's getting kind of late. You can all stay here for the night, and we'll leave tomorrow morning. The ruins are quite a walk away from here, and no carriage goes there" Hiro said, gesturing the group to follow him. After he all showed them a room in the cabin, he and Kageki went to bed as well. However, when he was left alone, Kageki quickly ran to his bed, and duck under it.

"Pssht! Zoru! Come here for a sec!" the boy whispered, making sure his grandfather couldn't hear him in the next room. A small, black fox with a fluffy black tail with red markings ran form under the bed, into the boy's arms.

"Alright boy, I need you to do something for me tomorrow, okay?" Kageki asked the black fox, who let a silent bark in agreement. "Okay, listen up..."

**And chapter two is done! Feeling good about this story! I'm enjoying writing on an easier pace than before, and taking my time to explain details. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
